Martyred For Naught
by Valkyrie Teiwaz
Summary: Unicorn Roseluck found herself in the sights of an angry, pained, and torturous stallion. Deep emotions and suffering will surface that she'd known she'd harbored. Rated M for extremely violent scenes of torture and sexual scenes/abuse, including rape. Reader discretion is very, very, very, very advised.
1. Antipathy

_Antipathy_

Rockslide, a dark gray male earth pony who had a long black mane hanging just over his eyes, had been having anger issues ever since his only family had passed away two years ago. Nopony that knew him could get through to him; even the princesses are struggling with getting through to him. No, none of their counseling could douse the craving he now had for pain, suffering and blood.

As he was heading home one night, he kept an eye out for the perfect 'stress relief' source until finally, he found a cream-colored mare with a multi-hued red mane and a rose for a cutie mark. Roseluck. Taking her by surprise, he stealthily approached her from behind her and knocked her unconscious with his forehoof. He began dragging her back to his home and down to his basement where a chair awaited, its unlucky occupant ready to be tied to it.

Moments later, the mare awoke and looked around to see that the only light illuminating the room was the one hanging above her, leaving shadows all around. "Wh-where am I?! Who are you?! Wh-what do you want from me?!" she screamed and struggled against the bonds that held her to the chair as she spotted Rockslide. "Let me go!"

"Hah, nice try, Roseluck, your luck just ran out." Rockslide replied from the shadows before he stepped into the light.

"Wh-What?! No… No, no… Nononono… No! Somepony Help!" Roseluck screamed.

"Go ahead, scream. Nopony will ever hear you." Rockslide said with a maniacal grin as he slammed his hoof into the side of her muzzle, eliciting a loud, pained yelp from Roseluck as her lip opened, blood streaming gently down her chin. The mare exclaimed, jerking forwards in some sad attempt to make the pain go away. As helpless as she was, every nerve in Rose's body made her want to leave.

Rockslide took her hoof in his. "Now, Roseluck…"

She just stared at him. "Wha-" The interruption was caused by her torturer pulling her foreleg from its socket. He twisted and twisted, then bent the limb backwards. There was a sick crack as the entire appendage went limp. Rose screamed endlessly, her voice quickly hoarse. The mare was on the verge of a blackout from the sudden bursts of pain. Rockslide watched the tears stream down her cheeks, her entire body racked with pitiful sobs. He got on her face.

"Shut up! Nopony can fucking _hear you_."

Roseluck fell silent, sobs turning into short gasps. Her eyes were shut tight. Rockslide decided to remedy that; he took a flathead screwdriver and dug it under her eyelid. The mare panicked and thrashed, and the tip lodged itself into the soft flesh. She wailed and shook her head free as Rock swore. The screwdriver hit the floor with a clang as blood flowed from Rose's right eye. She kept rocking back and forth in agony, just before Rockslide slapped her.

"Stupid girl! If you'd hold still, that wouldn't happen."

She ignored him this time, muttering and quietly asking why. Tears and life-force flowed down her cheeks, one of which was crimson. That eye was shut, the other staring at Rock. Said colt picked up the screwdriver and pointed at her with it. "Quit fucking around."

She just nodded, then uttered ever so weakly, "Don't hurt me…"

All the earth pony did was laugh. "We're beyond the point of _hurting_." He put the tool on a table; it was metal and shiny and had various carpenters' equipment on it. He picked up a hammer and grabbed a nail with his teeth. The stallion approached Roseluck and set the hammer next to her undamaged hoof. She started struggling, but the bonds held her tight. With one hoof, Rockslide balanced the nail on hers. With the other hoof, he brought the hammer down. The force drove the nail through her hoof and the arm of the chair. The tip stuck out the bottom, blood dripping from it little by little. That was enough to send the poor girl into a blackout. Rock sighed.

He leveled the head of the hammer with Rose's cunt. The grey pony gently prodded the entrance, causing her to stir. The head of the hammer, where it was smooth, was pushed inside. This was just enough to make her eye open. Rock saw this and smirked. The claw went in smoothly, but was then turned upwards. It got hooked on the roof of the mare's sex, who then gasped in pain. She started to protest as Rockslide pulled the hammer back, tearing the flesh and spilling blood onto the chair. Rose was at the point of pissing herself, and on the verge of vomiting. Her screaming wasn't as loud as before; her throat couldn't handle it.

Rock wasn't done with the viscera-coated hammer. He looked at the hoof with the nail in it, then slammed the tool down as hard as he could. He relished in the sounds coming from the bleeding mare. He did it over and over, watching the bone crack and open, more of her life-force leaving her body. The hoof was completely in two; strings of flesh were the only things keeping them together. He set the tool down and grabbed either one, then pulled them in opposite directions. The thrashing and struggling mare was trying her absolute best to headbutt him, but he was just a little too far away. Her horn started glowing.

Rockslide looked up. "No." He picked up a hacksaw.

Roseluck stared in horror. "Oh, God. No! No-"

Rock hit her in the snout, drawing a trickle of blood. He grinned and pressed the saw against her horn, then started cutting with a back-and-forth motion. Rose shrieked and turned her head, the hacksaw expending a dull pain. A thought came to Rockslide. He stopped sawing and patted her head.

"Do me a favor. You're bleeding absolutely, positively, every-fucking-where. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't."

The mare didn't bother trying to disguise her sigh of relief. Her horn started to glow.

"Now, don't abuse the leniency I'm giving you." he said. Rock watched the rivers of blood stop flowing. He was about to say something when the two of them heard a sharp rap on the front door. "Don't you say a single word… _Understand?_"

The cream-colored mare nodded gently, partially because she had a crick in her neck and partially because if she tried raising her voice anyways she'd lose it.

Rock traveled up the stairs behind Roseluck and pushed the big wardrobe aside. It was on wheels, but was just low enough to the floorboards that nopony would think to try and move it. He went from the bedroom to the hallway and eventually into the living room, where he peeked through the eyehole. There was a blue mare outside whose mane had a multitude of colors. The grey earth pony opened the door and smiled. "Evening. Little late, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I was just, uh… l was looking for my friend."

"To be honest with you, I haven't seen her." Rockslide replied.

"Oh, umm… Okay, just wondering 'cause she came up missing today. I'm just worried about her." the mare replied.

"Well, I'll let you know if I catch her." he smiled as she waved "goodbye."

Rock watched as the mare left, thankful that she hadn't figured him out before closing the door and heading back to the room he had left Roseluck in. He moved the wardrobe back to the best of his ability, gratified when he found it wouldn't move any further. Neatly put it back in place. He turned and trotted around Rose, looking her in the face. She was trying to avoid his gaze, but ultimately failed. They held each other in their looks for just a moment before Rockslide held up a lighter with a sly smirk.

Rose furrowed her brow. "What are you going to do with that…?" she asked hoarsely.

Rock just lit it and held the flame next her wounded eye. The mare recoiled, but didn't get far. She struggled and continually moved away from the little fire, but managed to trap herself.

Rose caved in and screamed, "Stop! Please, stop!" The heat left. She shut her good eye, only partially wondering why she wasn't crying. She opened both eyes, as it was habit, and the sight of it actually made Rock's eyes widen slightly. Retina fell from her eye socket and went down her blood-covered cheek, turning that side of her face white and various shades of pink. Roseluck was successful in crying this time. There was hardly any noise involved; just meek gasps and the sound of tears hitting the floor.

Rockslide looked at the various tools he had on the table, then turned to the mare and grabbed her leg. "Rose, would you like to stand and stretch?"

She looked at him in surprise and nodded. He didn't do as she expected by grabbing a knife and pressing the blade longways into her inner-joint, cutting the tendons that might've allowed it to move. This time the poor girl was in no position to move the affected area out of the way. She couldn't help but scream at Rock, who was slowly starting to get annoyed with all the noise. After a moment or two he cast the blade aside and sat back, admiring his handiwork. Life-force trailed down her leg from the joint. He cut the rest of the rope that held her in place and stood back, watching as she leaned forward and smacked into the cement floor.

Roseluck tried standing. She really did. The lack of mobility in her left hind-leg made it near impossible, instead leaving her to crawl around on the floor. It was highly amusing, pitiful as she was. Rock trotted over to her.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded, if not to humor him.

"Heal the cuts." he said, and watched as she did so. "Now, you've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to try and refrain from making you bleed too much, but that doesn't mean I'm getting soft."

He trotted up behind Rose and flipped her over on her back. She shrunk down mentally and physically, submitting, but obviously against being tortured any longer. Rock bowed his head and kissed her cheek, preferably the clean one, then stepped on her stomach with a hind-leg. She groaned and started to turn on her side. The stallion took a few steps back and then stomped down on her cunt, smirking a little when she screamed and crawled away. Rockslide bit down on her tail, then dragged her back. She kicked at him with her working leg, but it was futile.

Rockslide slapped Rose. "Stop that."

She complied.

He looked up and down the mare's body, which still managed to be beautiful considering the damage it had sustained. Her torso was still largely untouched. Rock licked her muzzle, his member gradually hardening. He thrust into her abused sex, noticing and enjoying the entrance's mangled roof. As he bucked his hips, the flesh started to tear, opening further and allowing blood to flow. It served as a lubricant. Rock scarcely noticed her screaming; he failed to care. Her back arched, body shaking as she sobbed aloud. After a few minutes of this, Rock pulled out and ejaculated onto her stomach. The mare started to back away.

She started wiping the semen off, but it clung to her hoof and ended up forming long, white strings. Rock laughed at her, then tossed a wet rag over. She started cleaning herself off. The juices adopted a brown accent, and the liquid from the rag got stuck in her fur. She groaned and threw it away.

"There was oil on that-"

She didn't finish the sentence. A match landed on her stomach and lit the oil, burning the fur in seconds and searing her flesh. Rose rolled and attempted to put it out. She was successful in the end, but not before having severe burns. The air smelled of smoke, blood, and charred meat. Roseluck wanted to black out again, but the constant pain from her seared nerves kept her awake. Rockslide sauntered over and stood over Rose.

"I hope you're not too cold."

She spit in his face.

"That wasn't very polite." Rock said sarcastically, before pissing on her burns. The foul urination gave Rose just enough pain-induced energy to start slinking away again. Rock let her, watching as the mare stopped to cry into her hooves, weak and half-dead. He turned to Roseluck and quickly reminded her not to heal unless she was bleeding. Rockslide wrapped his tools up in a cloth and held them in his teeth as he trotted up the stairs, then turning to lock the door and put the wardrobe in place.

As he left, Rose figured she'd bend the rules slightly and dull the pain. She crawled over and rested her head on the chair. Viscera was in the seat and in the floor mixing with the urine. She didn't care; she was tired. Upstairs, Rock was in bed, pleased with himself.

He whispered, "Maybe tomorrow… Maybe I'll kill her."


	2. Reverence

_Reverence_

Rockslide's eyes opened. It was early morning, at about eight o'clock. He got up, headed into the guest room, moved the wardrobe, then went down the staircase.

"Rooooose, get up." he said a little too cheerfully.

He watched as she stirred, her wounds less evident. She'd been healing all night, until eventually having passed out.

"Now Rose, what have I told you about abusing your healing privilege?" He said as he stalked closer to the unicorn.

Roseluck sat up quickly. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me… I-I won't do it again…" Rose pleaded weakly. "I only meant to use enough magic to dull the pain so I could sleep."

Rockslide shrugged and brandished a machete out from his cloth of tools. He stared at her and raised it. "You were fun, really. I almost don't want to have to do this, but I've practically broken you to the point of no return." He started to bring the blade down.

"Wait! Please no, I have a proposal… Please, don't kill me just yet…"

Rockslide lowered the blade. "I'm listening. Make it count."

She slid back a pace. "If you'll let me live, I'll…" Rose faltered. She couldn't believe what she was about to suggest. "I'll… Help."

Rock cocked his head. "And by this, you mean… What, exactly?"

She sighed. "Are you… Are you going to do this to another pony…?"

He nodded.

"Let me help, in exchange for-" she began, but was interrupted.

"Alright, assistant. Stay here, don't get into anything you shouldn't be. I'll be back with a little something." He turned and then hesitated. Rock said over his shoulder, "If you try to escape, I'll kill you without hesitation. Capturing you last night was easy, so obviously the process can be repeated."

Rose swallowed a lump in her throat, then said meekly, "U-understood."

Rockslide continued up the stairs and moved the wardrobe back. He didn't expect it to stop her, but maybe she'll obey him. He trotted out of the house and made his way out of town. Ponies bustled about, and he spotted the children at the schoolyard. He was good with names and knew most citizens in town; his next target was the one that stood out to him: Applebloom.

He set his creative ideas aside and trekked to the Everfree Forest. The entire trip took fifteen minutes to Zecora's hut.

He knocked, she opened. It was almost like Rockslide was civil.

"Good morning, Rockslide. What service can I provide?"

He looked around. "I need a potion of sorts. Something to increase the power of a unicorn's magic."

The zebra cocked a brow and pulled various things down from shelves; flowers, other potions, powders, the like. Things you'd expect to see in Zecora's hut. She unceremoniously tossed things into a kettle started mixing and hammering with what appeared to be a big pestle.

"What will you be doing with this potion? You have yet to give me a notion."

Rock just shrugged. "It's just a personal thing between… Me and a friend." He silently hoped Zecora wouldn't give the hesitation any thought. She didn't, instead placing the newly-made elixir in a bag and hoofing it over.

"No need to pay; I'm feeling generous today."

The grey earth pony thanked her and left, eager to tell Roseluck his evolving plan for the fillynapping. Hiking through the forest, Rockslide stumbled across a field of Poison Joke. He grinned and picked a few by the stems, placing them face-down in the bag. The stallion's thoughts slowly rotated until he thought of what drove him to this. Loss and pain. Suffering to the point where he had been admitted to counseling with the princesses.

He hoofed it out of the forest and down the dirt road back to the town, mentally making preparations and arranging them processionally in a neat and concise order.

Roseluck pushed the wardrobe aside and slowly made way into the kitchen, hobbling on three legs. She opened drawers and cabinets in search of silverware. After a minute or so of looking, she procured a steak knife and held it in her teeth, closing everything back before waddling her way to the bedroom where she assumed Rockslide slept. The covers were askew and there were item perched atop a dresser at the foot of the bed. Rose wedged the blade in-between the mattress frame and the dresser, making certain it wouldn't be seen unless the furniture was moved for some reason.

Everything was in place. Rose went into the guest room and stood on the stairs, deciding the best course of action as far as pulled the wardrobe back into place. She went down the staircase and picked up the screwdriver that had nearly lobotomized her. The cream-colored mare trotted up and positioned the driving-end under the lip of the wardrobe, slowly bringing it to its place in front of the door. It got within inches of its original place before the lip snapped. It had been hastily and poorly glued on.

Rose swore. "Think, Roseluck…" Then it hit her. She dropped the screwdriver and went back down to the basement, where she grabbed a few nails from their box and the hammer. Up again, Rose used the screwdriver to hold the lip still, slightly elevated so the nails could catch the backside of the furniture. No, that wouldn't work.

"Mother of fuck!"

Rockslide would notice the lip sticking out. Another idea came to her. She paced around the wardrobe and opened it. Empty. Perfect. Mixing magic and strength, Rose very carefully laid the wardrobe down on its front, so the bottom was given a wide enough birth to hammer the nails in. She held the light-weight lip in its correct position with her magic and balanced a nail on her hoof.

"This leg is useless…" With that, Rose held the nail up with her magic as well, tiring her out. With her good foreleg, which was no longer broken due to the continuous healing all night, she hammered the nail in. The mare repeated the process until three of the metal spikes were holding the lip in place. Problem solved. Roseluck relied on her own strength to stand the wardrobe back up, which was difficult and made her back ache.

Nevertheless, the job was done. Now, to try again with the screwdriver.

Rockslide unlocked the front door and trotted in, setting the bag on the kitchen counter, but taking the vial. He made way to the guest room and moved the furniture away from the door. He approached Rose. She was sitting in the chair she'd been tortured in, looking a little defeatedly at the mess on the floor. He whistled and gave her the potion.

"Drink some of that."

She obliged, and suddenly looked a bit less tired.

"Heal up. We're going out tonight to get our new friend."

Rose nodded as her horn glew, the pain subsiding and the wounds stitching themselves back together. Rockslide sat on the stairs and watched her. _I was ready to kill this creature. Beyond the physical damage she'd sustained… _He sighed and turned to go back up the stairs.

_She's beautiful._

Night fell upon Equestria. Applebloom had been trying to sleep. She was awake even until after everypony else went to bed. The filly heard her window open. She turned and looked at it, but saw nopony.

"Hello-?" she began, but was promptly knocked out.

She awoke bound to a chair in a concrete box of sorts with a minor headache. It was a medium-sized room with a mix of liquids around the chair, and some kind of shiny wheeled table a few feet away with various tools and a vise drilled into it. The table's thin metal was warped where the vise was put in place. It was probably supposed to be blue at some point, but the paint was pale and flaking and it was rusty in some places.

Applebloom looked around. "Hello?!" She struggled.

Rockslide trotted around her and pulled the metal table closer so the vise was lined up with her face. He didn't say anything as he slammed the young pony's head into the table. She exclaimed and teared up.

"W-why did you-"

He did it again, this time speaking. "Shut up."

Applebloom protested. "Let me go!"

Rockslide glanced at Rose, who was looking away and trying to ignore the situation. He'd make her help later. For now, Rock bent Applebloom forward and clamped her lower set of teeth into the vise. She started to struggle, but stopped due to a slight pain in her jaw. The stallion grinned and starting turning the spindle. The clamp started closing. The filly's teeth began pressing into her gum and jaw. She shouted.

One cracked. Then three. The first four broke as the metal jaws tightened. Blood flowed from her mouth and onto the table. It continued closing as Rock spun the spindle, delighted to hear the screams coming from the pony. She finally pulled free from the machine missing several teeth, crying pitifully. Rock punched her in the lower lip, the sound of cracked teeth breaking further clear to him. He opened up the vise enough to stick a snout into it. Rock lifted the cloth in order to grab two small but powerful magnets. He pushed Applebloom forward again and put the first under her tongue, securing her jaw to the metal jaw that slid back and forth according to the spindle. He placed the second magnet on the roof of her mouth, sticking her snout to the stationary jaw.

Applebloom attempted to say something, but it was futile. Rock began spreading the jaws of the vise again. The Apple's own jaws followed suit to the point where it was painful. She start making noise as her lower jaw was pulled at. Rockslide turned harder against the resistance, and something snapped. Applebloom screamed to a deafening point. Somepony outside was bound to hear, and Roseluck was surprisingly the first to take initiative. She wrapped her forelegs around Applebloom's neck and choked, shutting the filly up. Rose let go.

Rock watched as she sat back down without a word. He grinned at Applebloom. "Little filly's got some tough lungs. Don't get me wrong," he says as he leans in. "I'll kill you next time you do that."

Those words instilled fear into Applebloom. She just nodded before he patted her cheek.

"Now, we're going to play a game." He brandished his machete and made Apple scoot forward slightly. Then he very precisely cut off her tail. She screamed; not nearly as loud, but she screamed as a trickle of blood came out and pooled in the floor. Rockslide was a little upset.

He grabbed a small knife from the table and opened her mouth with the other hoof. She thrashed just before being pressed into the back of the seat. Quickly, Rockslide made two cuts in the back of her throat. He felt her gag reflexively. Applebloom started coughing up blood. Her lips and chin were red, and she found she couldn't raise her voice above a whisper without it hurting. She coughed again.

Rock had an idea, and backed up several paces. "Rose, you take the show."

She nodded. Rose's mind wasn't entirely intact then; she wanted to do to others what was done to her. She took a wrench and gripped the filly's lower jaw with it. A worried expression plastered itself on Applebloom's face. Roseluck pulled. Hard. AB jerked forward, put the flesh didn't give. She moaned in pain, unable to stop crying. Rose tried again and again. She sighed. _I don't think a wrench is gonna cut it- Cut it. Good job, Rose._

She put the wrench down and picked up the knife, and began cutting the flesh away at the joint of the jaw. Applebloom bucked and struggled, so the mare kept missing. Just meant more blood and pain until she saw bone. She did, eventually, and went to the other side. The blade traveled through the young pony's flesh, listening to her choked and broken screams. It was too pitiful to be classified as a scream to an outsider, but Roseluck recognized the sound.

One could say she knew what Applebloom was going through.

Rose pulled at her jaw with the wrench again. Harder and with a strange delight. She almost smiled to herself when the flesh tore with a sick sound. The wrench was still attached to the jaw; she tossed both across the room. Blood was flowing freely down her neck and dripping onto her chest. Roseluck sighed.

"We need to cauterize these wounds…" She magicked over the lighter from the table and lit it. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me."

Rockslide smirked. She was using one-liners. Priceless.

The unicorn held the little pony's head still while the lighter burned the wound bit by bit. Applebloom was trying to raise her voice as best she could, but it was futile. The only solace in making noise was to react to the pain. If it was any less intense she'd black out. That would be awfully nice, wouldn't it?

Roseluck tossed the lighter away. The meat was seared and black, and the blood had stopped coming out. She went around to where blood was still coming from where Applebloom's tail was previously. Rose pressed a nail against the spot, then hammered it in. Very shortly only the head was visible, and it blocking the flow of viscera. However, the Apple had managed to shit herself earlier. The smell wasn't noticed right away due to the mess left by the earlier night.

Rockslide pried the wrench and jaw apart, then used the wrench to break the bone up until he got a sharp piece. He trotted to Applebloom and ordered Rose to hold her still. AB's breath was jumpy like she's been through intense agony or something. Using the edged part of the broken bone, Rock started cutting the filly's nostril flaps. She thrashed and sat back, passing out. No more energy.

Rock picked up the filly's shit with his cloth and smushed it into her nose. She awoke almost instantly, rocking and shaking her head. She was trying to speak, something along the lines of, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

Rose untied Applebloom's left hoof and locked it in the viscera-covered vise. She turned the spindle to bear down on the appendage. She felt better when the hoof collapsed inward and cracked to the point of piercing the tissue around it. Rose untightened the jaws and cut the meat and bones at the softest point between the hoof-shrapnel and the limb. Rockslide silently worked on plucking the shards from the meat as Rose made a shallow cut in AB's skin.

The filly started to move her hoof out of the way, but Roseluck magicked the foreleg to it would stay stationary. She made a long cut up the limb with the knife held horizontally; she was flaying the poor girl. Applebloom screamed for the first time in several minutes. Her throat had a scream of its own as the brain received intense pain signals. The sharp weapon trailed along smoothly, removing the skin and occasionally hitting a major blood vessel. She did this until the entire leg was red.

Rock starting stabbing the splinters and shards of hoof into Applebloom's unveiled meat, who was shaking and throwing her weight around. The two adults backed up as AB rocked the chair onto its side. She hit her head on the concrete floor with a quiet _crack_. Rockslide finally cut the weak filly free, then ordered Roseluck to press Applebloom's tongue to her chest. Rose obeyed, using her magic, because she had a slight idea of what Rockslide had in mind. His plan was to nail the tongue to the lung sternum; the long bone in the middle that connected the rest of the ribs.

He balanced the nail and pounded away at it. Applebloom kicked him in the gut on the final hammering. She crawled away on her back, using her good hoof to try and dislodge the nail. Rose stepped around the groaning Rockslide, who had been hit pretty hard. She dragged a sledgehammer out from the bottom rack of the metal table. She aimed carefully and swung wide, the head of the heavy tool slamming into the filly's snout. The nose was crushed, and the hammer-head sunk through the bone with a lot of unpleasant noises.

The girl was still, but Roseluck _really _wanted to be sure. So she continually smashed the hammer into the farm pony's head. Before long her brains were spread ubiquitously on the ground. She dropped the tool and vomited onto the corpse. Rockslide chuckled and patted her back.

It was a good night.


End file.
